Zivon's Halloween Fright Night
by Zivon96
Summary: On this hallow's eve, join me and, my co-authors, and a host of characters as we party until the witching hour... Wait, what was that noise?
1. Chapter 1

T'was a dark and cloudy night over the studio lot of Zivon96. The night was lit up by flickering torches of both flaming orange and bright blue, bathing the lot in an eerie light. Suddenly the clouds split, the light of the full moon shining down onto the buildings, a streak of pitch black flashing across the moon before seeming to turn down toward the studio.

A pair of dead eyes watched through window as Zivon put the finishing touches on his costume, his long, dark hair messed up, European plate armour adorned with a few scattered drops of blood, a Kilij at his belt, and a long, black cape over his shoulders. The final touch: a set of fangs over his teeth, completing the costume. Zivon smiled at his mirror, baring his new fangs as he did. He then frowned as he sensed something off about the room. He felt as though he was being watched, as though eyes were on him from... somewhere, he wasn't sure where. The costumed Canadian took a second to cast his eyes around the room, finally setting on the window. He ever so slowly advanced toward it, right hand reaching for his sword as he did. He reached for the window with his left hand, not even an inch away before it happened.

The sound of a massive bell sounded in the distance, the sign that someone was at the gate to his studio. Zivon turned toward the noise, noticing out of the corner of his eye that something moved outside the window. He quickly turned back, but by the time he did, whatever it was had vanished. Frowning for a moment, the author shrugged. "Probably an animal. Or DAM maybe..."

In any case, stepped out of his personal quarters at the back of his studio lot and walked toward the front entrance, the dual coloured torches casting an odd two-toned light over the lot, combined with the light of the full moon shining through the clouds it gave the studio an air of strangeness. Carved jack-o-lanterns were scattered over the lot, each one different from the last, covered in designs ranging from the classic smiling pumpkin to fangs, to bats, to an incredibly detailed drawing of the Joker. The ground was shrouded in mist spewed forth by several fog machines scattered about the studio, only adding to the strangeness of the lot. Lining the paths around the studio were several tables full of treats for his guests: pumpkin pies, a jelly brain, a bowl containing several different types of candy, and more.

Passing through all of this, Zivon couldn't shake the feeling that he was still being watched. This time it felt different though, as if someone wasn't watching him from one specific place, but from all over the area, every shadow seeming to give him a strange look. He didn't know what it was, but he felt the strangest sense of... what? It almost felt like... admiration? Maybe even attraction...

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of voices, voices he recognized almost instantly. After all, he wrote some of them.

"Mate, you look like an idiot in that."

"_Oui _because you look simply _parfait maintenant."_

Zivon approached the gate to see a line up figures standing outside. He instantly recognized the first group, having written them to life earlier in the year. "Team EMAD, welcome to my humble abode." He said, welcoming the hunters in training into his studio. Maria Gaia led her team in, a white chiton with purple trim on the edges, a small purple cape covering her shoulders, a Roman helmet with a purple plume on her head and an owl necklace around her neck. Behind her was Alison Zu, her black hair cascading down her back and a green kimono covering her as she fanned herself.

Behind the girls came the guys, Francois Delatrois first, dressed in a ridiculously expensive looking blue doublet with a fur-lined blue cape covered in gold fleures de lis over his left shoulder, completing the outfit was a pair of white leggings. He had also dyed his hair black and let it grow, curling down his back. Behind him, shaking his head at his supposedly sensible partner's lunacy, was Thatch Edwards dressed in a white hooded robe with a pair of swords at his belt and four flintlock pistols, two across his chest and two at his waist.

Next came Team JNPR, Jaune leading the way, dressed in pitch black chainmail, a black tunic with the image of a red boar on the chest, a sword on his back and a great helm over his head. Pyrrha followed behind him, wearing a strikingly similar costume to Maria. A white Chiton with red trim on the edges, a bronze, Greek helm with a red horsehair plume and an owl necklace completing the look.

_That'll be awkward later... _Zivon thought as Ren and Nora followed their teammates, Ren wearing a yellow spandex suit with black stripes down the sides with matching shoes, the pink streak in his hair was hidden by black dye. Behind him was, well, Zivon assumed it was Nora in that suit of bright blue futuristic armour with a gold visor and a Halo style assault rifle on her back, otherwise she wouldn't be here...

The host quickly pulled Jaune aside and whispered in his ear "That is Nora, right?"

"In the armour?" Jaune responded "Yeah, that's her."

"Good. Also, you might want to keep Pyrrha away from Maria for as long as possible. Things might get awkward otherwise."

"What do you mean, what kind of 'awkward?'"

"I mean 'they both wore the same costume here' awkward."

Jaune's eyes widened under his helmet at the implication. "Oh no."

"Yeah, you just keep them apart while I man the door." The author said, shooing off the knight to greet the next guests. "Castle, Beckett, glad you could make it!"

Zivon looked over his latest guests. Beckett and Castle seemed to have a theme going as Beckett wore a Victorian style trenchcoat and a deerstalker (an inspector's cap) both in tan with a plaid pattern. She also had a cane in her right hand and a prop pipe in her mouth. Castle, meanwhile, wore a black trenchcoat with a fine vest, shirt and tie beneath and a bowler hat atop his head.

"Glad to be here." Castle said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "After all, since it's been almost a year since you updated, this is the only thing we get to do."

Beckett smacked him upside the head and the two walked into the studio, Zivon chuckling nervously as they did and his next guests arriving, the first being one of his fellow authors. The host could see past his long grey beard, robe and pointed hat. "Scarecrow, you're earlier than I thought you'd be."

The other author smiled back at Zivon. "I'm never early." He replied. "I arrive precisely when I mean to."

Zivon shook his head. "Whatever you say man, welcome to the lot."

"We're using the whole studio lot this year?"

"Yeah, after two explosions in two years, I think I'll keep this one outdoors." Zivon then looked behind Scarecrow to see who he brought. "Speaking of those explosions..."

Zivon's eyes had settled on a (as usual) nervous looking Crona dressed in black priest's robes with a silver cross hanging from a chain around his neck and a circular, wide-brimmed hat over his pink hair. Clinging to his shoulder was (again, as usual) Kurumu, wearing an outfit that might explain Crona's nervousness. Her hair was dyed red and she was wearing a pair of small horns on it. Her large eyes had red contacts in them and her big wings were coloured black, matching her tail. Oh, and a red bikini was covering her enormous chest, and a criminally short, red skirt seemed to be all that was covering her bottom half. Zivon knew he should wonder about more than this, but there was only one question that was on Zivon's mind. "I'm surprised Ragnarok hasn't come out to try and grab her."

"I was worried about that, so I put a seal on that cross necklace that keeps him in." Scarecrow explained.

"Good call." Said Zivon as he continued to look at Scarecrow's entourage. Behind Crona and Kurumu was the Eleventh Doctor dressed in the black and white robed uniform of a captain, his trademark smile plastered on his face. Next to him was...

Zivon had to hold back laughter and try his absolute hardest not to smile, lest he die horribly and have his remains likely eaten.

Next to the Doctor was a massive, wall of a man, his skin completely white with a goatee on his face. He was dressed in a pair of bell-bottom jeans and a tie-dyed shirt stretched over his torso, a peace sign necklace hanging around his neck and a long, blonde wig on his head. Kratos, the God of War, was dressed as a hippie.

"Something wrong Zivon?" Scarecrow inquired.

"What, me, no no no. You go on in, please, take your characters and enjoy some of the refreshments I've left out." Zivon stammered. Scarecrow shrugged and beckoned for his characters to follow him as he entered, using the staff he carried like a walking stick. Zivon sighed with relief as Scarecrow left, brushing sweat off his forehead as he turned to the next group of guests, another group of teens, seven of them this time. Leading the group was Erwin Frundsberg in a presidential suit, a moustache and glasses on his face and a rifle in his hands. Behind him was "Ben, you're supposed to wear a costume, not just pick a new hat!"

Ben Aparte had shown up wearing his usual blue infantry coat, but had put on a Napoleonic infantry cap and now carried a musket. "It was all I could think of..." Ben muttered awkwardly.

"Lighten up on the kid." Said Erwin. "His imagination is more suited for battles than for parties."

"Fair enough, you two head in, I've got more guests to greet."

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" said a third voice.

The Canadian turned to where the voice had come from and, once again, had to restrain himself from laughing, lest he be spit roasted over one of his own torches. It was Vlad Paler in a massive, pink bunny suit. "I'm so sorry Vlad, please, make yourself at home."

"Damn right I will." Said Vlad, following his companions in.

Zivon once again wiped sweat off his forehead before greeting more guests. The remaining teens from Erwin's group approached him, instantly recognizable as Team RWBY. "Ladies, welcome to my humble studio."

Yang stepped up to the gate first, wearing something seemingly designed for the sole purpose of attracting attention. She was dressed in a... revealing... red one piece robe, the edges trimmed with white, covering only her torso, and showing off her... physique, as the outfit exposed her well toned arms and legs for all to see. The costume also drew attention to her... neck, as she had pulled her long mane of hair up into a pony tail. Oh, and it also gave anyone looking at her a great view of her cleavage, something they really shouldn't take, lest they take a flaming fist to the face. "I never miss a party." Yang said.

"I'll bet you don't..." Zivon muttered as he turned back to her team. Blake approached next, dressed in a... wait a minute, why was she dressed as a golfer? A red golf shirt and a pair of khaki pants and a glove on her left hand, a golf club clutched in her other hand and a Nike cap on her hair which had been dyed orange with black stripes. Zivon looked her over several times before saying. "Okay, I don't get it."

"Tiger Woods." Blake muttered. "This is what I get for losing a bet with Yang."

"Note to self," said Zivon "Never make a bet with Yang..."

Blake nodded and stepped through the gate, Weiss approaching from behind her, dressed in a blue, long sleeved, ice pattern dress with a long cape running down her back and down to the floor. Her silver hair was out of its usual pony tail and was instead tied in a long braid down her back, a few strands of silver poking out from the front. "Impressive, Weiss."

"Thank you." Weiss simply stated before stepping through the gate.

Zivon turned back to the last member of the team, Ruby Rose, dressed in a long, black robe with a hood over her face, and a massive scythe in her hand. "You just can't go anywhere without a scythe, can you Ruby?"

The huntress in training shrugged. "Yang wouldn't let me take Crescent Rose, so I took this instead. Also, it's part of my costume."

Zivon sighed before looking back to the hooded girl. "Alright, that's fair. By the way, have you seen DAM? He said he would be here."

Ruby looked up to one of the posts by the gate. "Uh..." she said, pointing to it.

Zivon was about to turn around when something slammed into his back, sending him to the ground. The author felt a hand press his head into the dirt as a rasping, gravelly voice spoke in his ear. "Did you miss me?"

"MMPH! MPH MMM!" Zivon yelled into the dirt. The force on his back let up just enough to get his head up to say "I hate you so much DAM."

DAM hauled his co author to his feet, holding onto his collar as he attempted to hoist him into the air, a task made difficult by Zivon's armour and his own height. Zivon's vision began to clear as he looked over his compatriot, the other author dressed in a completely black suit with a bat symbol on the front and a cape on his back, his face obscured by a bat mask. "Now," DAM rasped "Where's the candy?!" he roared, his voice making Zivon wonder how he didn't ruin his vocal chords. "Where is it!? You'd never give it to any of these characters!" DAM demanded, shaking Zivon with every sentence, throwing him to the ground with the last one before grabbing him and dragging him back up again.

Tired of his shtick, Zivon decided to put an end to this, shooting his armoured leg out in a kick between DAM's legs, sending him to the ground, groaning in pain. "What the hell man?" DAM demanded, his voice now recognizable as his own. "What was that for?"

"That," Zivon said, cracking his spine. "Was for the months of chiropractic therapy I'm probably going to need after this. Go on in, Dork Knight, but no more beating on people!"

DAM grumbled something under his breath before walking in, his cape trailing behind him. Zivon sighed and brushed off his armour as he did, Ruby piping up form next to him. "I tried to warn you."

"Dare I ask what happened?" said a new voice.

Zivon and Ruby turned to its source to see a teenager in dark blue pants and a white t-shirt with grey sleaves. His head was shaved and his arms sparked with electricity. "Oh hey, glad you could make it!" Zivon called out as he approached the newcomer, arm outstretched.

The other boy grabbed it and accepted the handshake. "Hey, after you let me come here, how could I miss it?"

Ruby tapped Zivon on the shoulder and pointed to the newcomer. "Uh, who's this guy?"

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners? YoungSamurai18, at your service." The boy said, offering a hand to Ruby.

Ruby accepted the handshake as Zivon explained who he was. "Young is an aspiring Deadliest Warrior author who asked DAM and me to help him with his story. I invited him to the party when I saw the progress he was making."

"Pleased to meet you." Said Ruby "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"Great to be here." Said Young "Shall we head in and get this party started?"

Zivon showed off his new fangs with a smile. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

oxoxoxo

YoungSamurai's introduction had gone well, with characters and authors alike greeting the young man after Zivon presented him to them. He was currently chatting with DAM, Erwin and Team JNPR, with DAM telling the story of how he and Zivon saved Napoleon. "So we pop out of the time machine and Zivon kicks down the door, even after I tell him so many times that he looks retarded doing that. Anyway, we charge the British and Prussian lines, wielding the advanced weapons of our time and gun down the bastards. Napoleon and his men take the hint and open fire with us, and before long the enemy are in full retreat. Zivon and I then hop it back into the time machine and head back to our time."

"Why do I get the feeling this is a slightly distorted view of those events?" Jaune asked.

"Because it likely is." Pyrrha replied, putting a hand on her leader's shoulder.

"Hey, come on guys, he's not that bad." Said Young. The characters all turned to look at him at once. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I just find this all a little hard to swallow." Said Erwin, adjusting his hat. "From my look at you and Zivon, you'd seem to be the one to kick open the door and concoct such a stupid plan."

"Hey, shut up!" DAM said before putting on his gravelly voice again. "I restarted the trend of Deadliest Warrior stories! I memorized the strategies of the greatest generals in history! In a way, I am the Deadliest Warrior!"

Ren gave him an odd look. "But that's just your literary accomplishments."

DAM opened his mouth to retort, but before he could, Young spoke up. "Also, where are your deadliest warriors? They're from the story that really got you started, I thought they'd be here."

"Well..." DAM mused.

oxoxoxo

Hannibal, come on, we're already late!" Robert E Lee shouted as the Landsknecht attempted to make Hannibal budge from the corner of the room he was lodged in.

The Carthaginian general was sitting in the corner in a cold sweat, anywhere that wasn't covered by his armour was marked with small, red bruises. His face, arms, neck, legs, everywhere, covered in the small, round marks. He looked up, seeing the Prussian mercenary pushing him towards the door, towards the outside world. _No! _He thought. _Not while __**HE **__is still out there!_

Hannibal looked up to the window on the door and saw the face that had haunted him for nearly a month. Looking in the window was a bone white face, eyes encircled with black marks and black painted mouth set in a permanent toothy snarl. Hannibal had urged the others to not open the door, to keep that horrible beast outside where it belonged, but none of them had listened, all of them claiming to not see the creature.

The Elephant rider looked up to the window at the creature as it drew its tool of torment, the object that had caused a once respected general to be reduced to a terrified mass of nerves: a spoon.

Hannibal screamed and bolted to a further corner as the other warriors followed. "Come on, man." Isaac Brock urged. "We'll miss the whole night if you don't come."

Hannibal barely heard him, locked in his own nightmare. Every waking moment that creature had tormented him for over a month now. It had begun as a nuisance, a strange man following him around and hitting him with a piece of cutlery. It soon became a menace, with it breaking into his house and waking him in the middle of the night. He had sought the advice of a fortune teller all the way from Japan who had told him that the attacks would never cease. The spoon would come down again and again and again and again and again and again... until he was dead.

She had called the demon the Ginosaji.

oxoxoxo

DAM shrugged. "Not sure, but they'll probably be here soon."

oxoxoxo

"So you've literally done nothing since May?" Ruby asked Castle and Beckett in between munching on some of the cookies Zivon had put out. She was chatting with her team, Maria Gaia, the Doctor and , and the two New Yorkers by the buffet table, something that had become her new favourite place in the universe. Cookies, candy and more, all piled high, seemingly just for her. Unfortunately, this was still a party, and that meant she had to at least TRY and socialize with the other guests. So, surrounded by people she already knew, she struck up a conversation with people they outnumbered.

"Pretty much." Castle answered, taking a swig of punch as he did. "He's been too busy working on YOUR story to play with us."

"Oh..." Ruby replied, looking down at her shoes in embarrassment. The reaper pulled her cloak over her face to hide how red it was getting. Unfortunately, Yang noticed this and yanked it down, revealing her sister's now crimson face with a laugh. "Yang!" Ruby cried out.

"Hey, chin up." Said Beckett. "It's not your fault our author is working on your story more than ours. That's HIS problem, not yours. He'll remember to update us eventually, after all, he did invite us here."

Ruby kicked at the ground with a small smile on her face. "Thanks." She muttered.

"You have to ask yourself though," the Doctor began "Is time really that big of an issue? All you need to do is-"

"And just like that, he's lost me." Said Yang. "I'm going to go get some punch, see you guys later." With that, the blonde turned to walk away, only to smack right into someone else, or rather two someones, knocking them all to the ground.

"Gah, I'm so sorry!" the first person said, hopping to their feet and offering Yang a hand up. "Please don't hate me for this, I don't know how to deal with people hating me!"

"Crona, are you okay?" Said the Kurumu as she frantically searched her destined one for any possible injury (and totally didn't just use it as an excuse to feel him up). "If anything's wrong, I can fix you right up." She said, imagining exactly what kind of sexy nurse outfit she'd wear to impress him as she did. In fact, the one she brought with her might just do...

"Kurumu, I'm fine." Crona responded, as always visibly uncomfortable to anyone but her with all the attention she gave him. "I'm worried about this girl though." He said as he pulled Yang to her feet.

"No need to worry about me." Said Yang as Crona pulled her to her feet, impressing her with the amunt of strength she could feel in those skinny arms of his. It was when she got to her feet that she got to give the skinny boy a proper once-over. He really didn't have that much meat on his bones, but there was still something masculine about him, even if his figure was slim and his face delicate looking. Then there were his eyes, such a deep, grey colour. Yang could only wonder what amazing stories they had seen, and as a thrill seeker, she would love to experience more by his side.

Then, of course, there was the girl he seemed to be with. By the look in her eye, she was obviously infatuated with him (to say the least), but by his, he didn't seem to feel the same. That was when Yang noticed something: while the other girl was just as well endowed, if not more so, than she was, this boy didn't seem to be paying attention to those.

A boy who seemed to have quite the story to tell and who didn't just care about her body? Now THAT was something rare indeed. She would have to... get to know him better. Surely he wouldn't mind that, right? "Sorry, I didn't catch your name there." Said the brawler.

"Oh, uh, it's Crona." Crona responded, part of him wondering about the look that had popped into this girl's eye.

"Pleased to meet you Crona, I'm Yang." She said, slapping the poor boy in the shoulder, something Crona suddenly wished he could have hardened his blood for. "Hey, you mind if I join you? Seems like you could use a bit of company." She said, ignoring the scathing looks Kurumu was giving her.

"Oh, uh..." Crona said, his brain running at a mile a minute. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know how to deal with this! _Calm down Crona. _He thought to himself. _Just think for a second. _

_**Forget thinking! **_Ragnarok cried out in his head. _**Take her with us! We can never have too many hot chicks around!**_

Ignoring his perverted partner to the best of his abilities, one thought permeated Crona's mind above all others: _What would Maka do? _The answer seemed obvious after a second of thought. "Sure, why not."

Kurumu nearly fainted from shock. Crona, her Crona, had just WILLINGLY, allowed someone like her to join them for the night. What was wrong with this world?

Ruby, Blake and Weiss watched, confused as Yang walked off with Crona and a confused Kurumu as Maria voiced what they were all thinking: "What just happened?"

Castle and Beckett merely looked at each other, both wearing a similar expression of puzzlement before Beckett said "Good question..."

Castle gestured to Crona and Yang before turning to Beckett and saying "Yeah, what she said."

The Doctor merely let out an amused chuckle. "Ah the beauty of young love."

Castle cast the time traveler a confused look. "You mean between Crona and the girls, right?"

"Oh, them too I suppose." The Time Lord said before walking off. The remaining members of the group merely looked at each other.

Blake, after a second cast her thoughts to the time traveler and his costume. She knew that the Captains, one of which he was dressed as, all wore a number on their back, and wondered to herself what it could be... She turned in the direction he had walked off in, but before she saw the doctor, the Robed form of Scarecrow entered her field of view and blocked him off. "Hey guys." She author said. "Great party, huh?"

"Yeah." Said Blake, somewhat disappointed.

"What's up, Scarecrow?" asked Ruby.

"Well, as we all know, a Zivon96 party needs to include dinner and dancing-"

"They do?" wondered Castle, aloud.

"I thought he'd only thrown one other party." Beckett added.

Scarecrow shrugged. "That's just what he told me, I guess he just likes that kind of stuff. Oh, he also wanted me to ask Miss Rose if our entertainment for tonight has been confirmed."

Ruby flashed the author a thumbs up. "We're all set."

"Good." Scarecrow replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure Vlad and Kratos don't murder someone."

"Should I even ask?" Weiss deadpanned.

"Probably not." Scarecrow responded.

Beckett sighed and turned to Castle. "Looks like we might just have a case tonight."

"Let's hope not." Said Scarecrow, running off to hopefully prevent a studio levelling fight.

oxoxoxo

Vlad and Kratos stood face to face, both of their faces a mask of indifference.

They had been standing face to face like this almost since the start of the party, neither one saying anything, or even moving for that matter, simply exchanging glares, Kratos' hair and Vlad's ears blowing in the wind.

Finally Kratos broke the silence. "Your ears look stupid."

Vlad sneered and responded with "Yes, well, so does your hair."

"Your costume isn't even in season!"

"Yours makes you look like an idiot!"

"And yours doesn't!"

Scarecrow watched from (what he thought was) a safe distance as the fight went on. It hadn't come to blows just yet, but he did have something up his sleeve, should this go wrong.

Vlad growled up at the slayer of gods. "You are really starting to piss me off!"

"That makes two of us!" Kratos roared in response.

"Yeah, well... YOUR MOTHER!" Vlad bellowed.

Kratos looked down at Vlad in confusion. "Are you insane?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"No reason." The God of War responded. "Want to get drinks?"

Vlad shrugged. "Sure, first round's on me."

As the two homicidal maniacs walked off, Scarecrow sighed in relief. He wasn't sure if the elephant tranquilizer he had bought would be enough to stop them if they went on a rampage.

oxoxoxo

Thatch looked over the open pavilion full of tables that Zivon had set up for the party. Each table had either an orange or blue flamed candle in the center, the light of which was reflected by the mirrored surface of each table. Combining this with the mist from a fog machine gave the area a truly eerie feel. "You've outdone yourself on this one, mate." The renegade said to Zivon.

Zivon's face took on a proud mask, but it slipped after a few seconds when that familiar sensation came back. It was that feeling that someone was watching you, but he couldn't tell from where. Looking to those who accompanied him, Francois, Thatch, Alison and Ben, he could see they felt the same, each one standing stock still, eyes darting about the area. The sensation slowly faded as everyone adopted a slightly more relaxed posture. "You noticed it too?" Zivon asked.

"_Oui monsieur." _Francois replied.

"Someone's out there." Thatch said, lowering his hood to get a better view of the area. Alison nodded and continued to look around. "What do you think Alison?" the swordsman inquired.

Alison said nothing, not even looking Thatch in the eye, merely shrugging.

Thatch grumbled under his breath and stalked over to Zivon. "We need to talk later." He muttered to his creator.

Thatch stalked back to his teammates as Ben came up to the author. "So there's something out there, but we have no idea what it is?"

"Possibly." Zivon replied.

"What do we do if it shows up?"

"We have over a dozen hunters, a police officer and the God of War himself." Zivon said "If whatever it is wants a fight, we'll give it one."

"Half your hunters are unarmed." Ben replied.

"The Deadliest Warrior fight club and armoury are on this lot, we can stock up there." Zivon assured the giant.

"Here's hoping you're right." Ben replied.

"Here's hoping whatever it is, it's smart enough to stay away from a group this large." Zivon said, walking over to the PA system. "Ladies and gentlemen," Zivon said, his voice distorted to a low rumble in the speakers. "Dinner is served, and seats are assigned in the dining pavilion. Where is that? Look for the fire."

Before Ben could ask what he meant, the flames on each of the candles suddenly shot a stream of fire into the darkened sky. Anyone on the lot could see the pyrotechnics. Before long, guests began to pour into the pavilion, everyone searching for a seat. The four authors gathered at their table, watching as Yang waved goodbye to Crona, giving him a smirk and a wink as she walked away, an action that brought a dark blush to Crona's face. Scarecrow applied palm to face as he saw this. "Looks like the poor boy has another follower."

Young merely shook his head. "Sometimes I wish I had his life."

Scarecrow cast him a look. "Even the psychological damage, monsters wanting to kill you and a literal voice in your head?" When Young didn't respond, Scarecrow pressed "Well?"

"I'm thinking." The young author responded.

"Hey," said Zivon "It could be worse. Could have been Maria."

"Or Vlad." DAM added, drawing a chorus of laughter from his fellows. "Speaking of Maria, good idea putting her and Pyrrha on opposite ends of the room." The historian said, gesturing to where Team EMAD sat, entirely opposite to Team JNPR. "With the fog and candles it'll be a while before they realize the whole 'costume' thing."

"That's the idea." Said Zivon. "Anyway, shall I open the buffet?"

The three other authors cast their eyes about the pavilion, but none could see where any buffet table was supposed to be. Young opened his mouth to question this, but before he could utter a word, Zivon clapped twice and a section of the area burst into bright orange flames, drawing the attention of the entire room. A second later, the other side of the room erupted in blue flame. Both soon died down, revealing the buffet tables underneath. "Ladies and gentlemen." Said Zivon "Dinner is served!"

It wasn't long before the buffet tables were swarmed by guests, two of whom were Castle and a shocked Beckett. "How are you still hungry after all that candy you ate before?" she demanded.

"Beckett," Castle responded, walking back to their table, plate piled high with food. "A master never reveals his secrets."

Beckett rolled her eyes and followed her partner, stuffing her pipe in her pocket as she sat down. They were soon joined by the Doctor and Kratos, Castle having to remember not to laugh at the God of War. He had no intention of having Beckett investigate his murder, especially if it meant she'd have to go up against a god...

"So," the Doctor asked, looking up to the God of War. "Might I ask what, ahem, inspired such a costume?"

Kratos glared down at the Time Lord, an angry snarl on his lips. "Is there a problem with it?" he growled.

Castle and Beckett slowly backed away from the table as the Doctor spoke again. "Oh, not at all, I was just wondering why you, of all people would choose it."

"I think that sounds like a problem." Kratos growled, hoisting the Doctor into the air by the front of his robes.

"Oh dear, uh, could you put me down?" the Doctor said as he realized his feet weren't on the ground.

"Not until you tell me just what's wrong with this costume." Kratos said, raising a fist to strike the Time Lord.

"Well, I mean-" the Doctor was forced to move his head to the side to dodge a punch. "There's nothing wrong per say-" dodge. "It's just that-" duck. "I just never thought that-" lean back. "Look, will you stop that?"

"Tell me damn it!" Kratos yelled out. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he dropped the Doctor before falling forward onto him

Castle and Beckett looked at the fallen God of War, seeing three darts embedded in his back. Turning around, they saw Scarecrow, blowpipe in hand, take a bow before walking back to the other authors. Turning back to the Doctor and Kratos, they heard from underneath the God of War a muffled cry of "Get him off of me!" The writer and detective both chose a heavily muscled shoulder and heaved, their strength combined with the Doctor's allowing them to lift Kratos off the Time Lord for long enough for him to escape. "That was close." Said the Doctor. "I saw my life flash before my eyes."

"Haven't you had ten lives before this one?" asked Castle.

"It's... complicated." The Doctor said.

"I'll bet it is." Beckett replied.

Castle nodded in agreement, before he considered something. "Hey, speaking of numbers, you're a Captain, right?" the Doctor nodded. "Captains all have numbers on their backs, right, what's yours?"

The Doctor let out a chuckle. "I can't tell you that."

Castle's face fell faster than Kratos. "What? Why not?"

The Doctor smirked and gave a one word answer: "Spoilers."

oxoxoxo

Scarecrow returned to the authors' table to a chorus of applause. "Thank you, thank you."

"No, thank you." Said Zivon "The last thing I need is a murder on my lot."

"You're not concerned about his possibly dead character?" Young inquired, genuinely shocked.

Scarecrow shrugged. "Anything happens, I can write him back to life."

"Right..." said Young.

"Anyway," said Scarecrow "Zivon, didn't you say you had some kind of entertainment planned for tonight."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Zivon said, clapping his hands three times. A large stage rose form the back of the room, splitting through the fog as it did, lights igniting all around it and a microphone rising from the center. As the guests were wondering what was going on, Zivon made another announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, this would not be a Zivon96 party without dancing-"

"You've only ever had one party!" Castle called out.

"Ignoring that." Zivon said "It's time to dance, and what better way to begin than with live music?" There was a chorus of agreement and mild applause. "So, I give you, all the way from Beacon academy, the lovely, the talented, Weiss Schnee!"

The pavilion erupted in applause as Weiss stood up, shock evident on her face. She wondered for a moment what was going on, until she saw her team leader clapping louder than any of the other guests, a grin splitting her face from ear to ear. "What did you do?" the heiress demanded.

"Well, I knew you liked singing..." Ruby said, somewhat awkwardly, smile still splitting her face. "I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"Surprises don't work that way you dolt!" Weiss snapped. She needed a plan, and with her pride, refusing to perform in front of all these people was not an option. She frantically gazed around the room, looking for some kind of inspiration before her eyes settled on her own reflection on the table. Her icy blue dress and cape shining in the firelight, catching the light and sparkling like a snowstorm. Wait, that was it!

The heiress walked up to the stage amidst cheers and picked up the microphone before speaking into it. "Testing, testing." She said, ensuring that the mic worked. She took a deep breath before speaking into the mic. "I know this song's a little out of season... okay, a lot out of season, but since I was just informed now that I would be singing," she said, giving a pointed glare to her partner and leader who refused to stop smiling. "It was what I came up with."

With those words, the music began, a slow, cold piano in a minor key, the fires on the tables turning an icy blue as Weiss began to sing. _"The snow blows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen."_

Down on the floor people were beginning to dance, some finding partners such as Castle and Beckett , who began to waltz, Crona, Kurumu and Yang in a bizarre, three person dance, and the Doctor, dancing... well, on his own, but with a contented smile on his face.

As others began to dance, at the author's table, things were quite different. As soon as the music started, DAM had hit his head into the table, muttering something about shipping. Scarecrow was trying to hold back laughter, and Young wasn't even trying. Zivon merely shook his head with a smirk.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see!" _Weiss belted out, her voice filling the pavilion, Ruby never looking away from her as the others dance. _"Be the good girl you always had to be. Conceal don't feel, don't let them know... Well now they know!"_

The guests had ceased their dancing and were now all focused on Weiss as she sang. _"Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say... Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway."_

The crowd returned to their dancing as Weiss continued, Castle and Beckett continuing their waltz, Nora spinning Ren about with no sense of rhythm or timing as the martial artist attempted to stay on his feet (and alive). Jaune and Pyrrha were slow dancing, the knight impressing his partner with his skill.

Crona was currently switching back and forth between dancing with Yang and Kurumu. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" Kurumu asked dreamily as Crona spun her and dipped her.

"It's not th-that difficult from fighting, it just has less killing involved." Crona replied, refusing to admit to his love of dance as he switched to Yang.

Possibly most surprising, though, was Maria Gaia, who was currently dancing with a very nervous looking Ben Aparte who was trying desperately to not step on her feet as they danced.

Meanwhile, at the authors' table the writers had stopped laughing and were content to let their creations dance the night away. Well, all except for DAM. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Not really." Zivon answered. "Let's call it 'costume inspiration.'"

"Well, call it what you like," said Young "It seems like you managed to crowbar a dance scene into this party too."

"It's what I do." Zivon replied, showing off his fangs in a grin.

Meanwhile, Weiss had finally gotten to the final chorus, and the dancers were really getting into it. _"Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone!" _Weiss strode confidently to the front of the stage as she belted out the last of the song. _"Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on..." _she belted out as the music rose to a grand finale. Weiss raised the microphone and opened her mouth to deliver the last word.

Then the power completely cut, plunging the stage into darkness and silence.

Murmurs of confusion swept through the crowd as they wondered what just happened. Thinking quickly, Zivon rose to his feet and called out. "Ladies and gentlemen, the party will be delayed as we try to find the cause of this. Until then, please enjoy the buffet food." He then turned to his fellow authors. "Alright, DAM, you and I will take a few characters to go look at the fuse box, Scarecrow, you and Young keep an eye on things here."

"Why am I going with you?" asked DAM.

"It's a long story," said Zivon. "Now pick someone."

"Erwin, Jaune, come with us."

Erwin and Jaune exchanged a glance before following DAM and Zivon out of the pavilion.

As they left, everyone's worst nightmare of the night came true. Apparently, when the power was cut to the stage, no one was watching Maria and Pyrrha who had wandered through the crowd and had then bumped into each other. The party guests all leapt back from the two with a gasp, but neither of the girls looked all that shocked.

"What?" demanded Maria.

"What is it?" Pyrrha echoed, softer.

No one spoke for a moment until Francois opened his mouth. "You're not angry?" he asked.

Maria looked at the marksman for a few seconds, the questioning look on her face asking for her.

"You're wearing the same costumes." Said Blake, everyone else recoiling in fright.

That is, until Pyrrha said "No we're not."

"She's right." Maria confirmed, calming the masses down. "Whatever gave you the idea that we had the same costumes? It's so obvious that I'm Minerva and she's Athena."

The entire room let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. Crisis averted.

oxoxoxo

"This is a problem." Said Zivon as he and DAM looked over the fuse box. They had found the problem, but neither one of them liked it. The wire in question had been cut.

"What did this?" DAM wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Zivon answered, reaching into his pocket and fishing out his cell phone. "but we need to call the cops. Erwin, take my phone, make the call."

"Got it." Said the general, taking the phone from Zivon and dialing the number.

DAM continued to look over the fusebox as Zivon looked over to Jaune. "Do you feel that too?"

Jaune looked to Zivon like he was telling some kind of joke, but stopped when he realized the author was serious. "What is it?" he asked.

"That feeling, like we're being watched." Zivon answered.

Jaune listened for a moment. "I don't know, but one thing's for sure, it's too quiet out here."

Zivon listened for himself, and sure enough, the place was completely silent, no animals, no bugs, no one talking. "Wait a minute." Zivon said on that last thought. "Where's Erwin? He should be back by now."

"I'll see if I can find him." Jaune said, walking off in the Direction Erwin had gone off in.

"Good luck." Zivon called after him.

"Hey Zivon, check this out." Said DAM "I found something. Looks like it might be what cut the wire."

Zivon stepped over to his co-author and looked at what he held in his gloved hands. "A razor?"

"It was lodged in the wires." Said the historian. "Looks like someone used this to cut the wires."

"That's ridiculous, they'd be shocked to death if they even tried." Zivon replied.

DAM was about to say something else when they were both interrupted by Jaune letting out a loud scream of terror. With a quick glance at each other, the two authors ran after the scream.

oxoxoxo

"I wonder if they've found anything yet." Said Young.

Scarecrow shrugged and tugged at his beard. "I don't know, but something doesn't feel right here."

"What do you mean?" Young enquired.

"I mean the power going out, and right at the climax of the song." Said Scarecrow "It almost feels like it was, I don't know, planned."

"That's insane." Said Young.

Scarecrow opened his mouth to respond when all the lights in the area suddenly went out. "Oh, what now?" Scarecrow muttered, looking around in the darkened pavilion. His eyes were still adjusting so he could barely see anything, but his hearing was still intact. A something fell to the ground from the direction of the stage, followed by something else, a candle from one of the tables.

Murmurs of confusion and worry were coming from all over the crowd as characters wondered just what was going on. There was a sound of something falling against one of the tables and a faint dripping sound as the murmurs from the crowd began to die down.

Suddenly, one of the candles came back on, but it had changed. Its once blue flame had turned black and purple. Following closely after it, the other candles began to ignite in a dark flame, the entire pavilion soon engulfed in a dark purple light.

It was then that a scream split the air, soon joined by more. Scarecrow took off in the direction of the first scream, Young following close behind. It had come from Ruby. "Ruby, what's going on?" Scarecrow demanded.

The hooded girl lifted a shaky finger and pointed toward a table. Scarecrow and young followed her gaze, immediately wishing they hadn't. Ruby had pointed to one of the tables, the one the candle had fallen off of. Lying on the table in its place, like a macabre centerpiece was the body of Weiss Schnee, red staining her once blue dress as her blood leaked out through her now slashed wrists and wide open eyes, her face frozen in its last moments as a mask of terror. Young wanted to heave, but Scarecrow managed to keep his composure, reaching into his hat and pulling out his phone to call Zivon. _"Hello?" _Zivon said over the phone.

"We've got a problem over here." Scarecrow said, his eyes unable to leave the body of the late Weiss.

oxoxoxo

"You're not the only one." Zivon replied to Scarecrow as he, DAM and Jaune looked down onto the body of Erwin Frundsberg, a single puncture wound in his back going right through his heart.

oxoxoxo

**Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry guys, but on the upside, more parts to this story will be released later this week.**

**Costume list**

**Zivon – Dracula/Vlad the Impaler**

**Scarecrow – Gandalf**

**DAM – Batman**

**YoungSamurai – Cole MacGrath**

**Thatch Edwards – Edward Kenway**

**Maria Gaia – Minerva (Roman Goddess of Battle Strategy)**

**Alison Zu – Mulan**

**Francois Delatrois – King Louis XIII**

**Kate Beckett – Sherlock Holmes**

**Richard Castle – Watson**

**Jaune Arc – Black Knight (Monty Python)**

**Nora Valkyrie – Michael J Caboose**

**Pyrrha Nikos – Athena (Greek Goddess of Battle Strategy)**

**Lie Ren – Bruce Lee**

**The Doctor – A Captain (Bleach)**

**Crona – Priest**

**Kurumu – Sexy Devil**

**Kratos – Hippie**

**Ruby Rose – Grim Reaper**

**Weiss Schnee (R.I.P.) – Elsa (Frozen)**

**Blake Belladonna – Tiger Woods**

**Yang Xiao Long – Mai Shiranui**

**Erwin Frundsberg (R.I.P.) – Teddy Roosevelt**

**Ben Aparte – Napoleonic Soldier**

**Vlad Paler – Easter Bunny**


	2. Chapter 2

Scarecrow and Beckett looked over Weiss' body for any clue as to who killed her. Castle had taken Ruby off to the side, the younger girl having gone from screaming to simply crying, and the writer had volunteered his services as a shoulder. "Things were going so well." Ruby sobbed. "Why did this have to happen now?"

Castle pulled the girl in for a hug, the reaper gladly returning it as she sobbed into his chest. "Ruby, listen," Castle said as he rubbed her back. "I can't tell you why this happened, but what I can tell you is that Beckett will find out who did this. We'll find them Ruby. Don't worry."

Ruby looked up at the writer. "You really think so?"

Castle put on one of his rare serious faces as he looked down to the girl. "I'm sure of it."

Beckett looked over to where Castle was comforting the young girl. If only she was as confident as he was. This was a type of murder she had never seen before. Weiss had no defensive wounds, so it was unlikely she fought back, her wrists had both been cut in the same place at the same angle on both arms so it was unlikely she did it to herself. And finally, there were her eyes. She'd seen blood in an eye before, but never like this. Usually that kind of thing was a result of a head injury, but the heiress didn't seem to have one, and the amount of blood that seemed to come from her eyes was a lot more than anything she'd seen before.

"What do you think, detective?" Scarecrow asked, bringing Beckett out of her head.

Beckett cast her eyes over the body one last time before she turned to the author. "She definitely bled to death." Beckett said. "The only question now is how? What happened?"

Scarecrow stroked his beard as he considered the question. "I wish I could tell you." He thought aloud, looking at Weiss' terrified face, her mouth contorted in a silent scream and her eyes widened and leaking blood. It was as he was looking at the eyes, however, that something caught his eye. "Beckett, where is the rest of her team? I have a question for them."

Beckett pointed towards Blake and Yang, both currently talking to Crona and Kurumu. "They're over there, why?"

"Weiss has makeup on." Scarecrow answered.

Beckett looked at him with confusion. "Of course she does, she's a rich teenage girl."

"True, but she's got a lot more on now than she ever did for the rest of the night." Scarecrow said, running a gloved finger over Weiss' face. When he showed it to Beckett it was covered in a white substance.

Beckett scooped up a bit of the substance herself, looking it over with a critical eye. "Is this... white foundation?"

"You probably know it better than I do." Scarecrow said. "Why would Weiss wear that? She's already white as a ghost."

Beckett couldn't help but wonder the same thing. "Have Young ask Yang and Blake, I'll get Castle to question Ruby."

oxoxoxo

DAM and Zivon turned the late general Erwin Frundsberg on his front as they searched his body. "Looks like there was only the one wound, but it went all the way through him." Said Zivon. "The wound in the back is bigger, so it's likely the entrance wound."

"Uh, guys," said Jaune, nervously. "Should we really be out here alone?"

"Don't be so nervous, nervous Jaune." DAM said. "There's three of us out here, so we're not really alone."

"Gee, that helps." Jaune said sarcastically.

"Both of you shut up." Said Zivon, still searching the body.

"How do you know so much about murder investigations?" Jaune inquired.

"I'm just going by what I've seen on detective shows." Zivon replied as he continued to search.

Jaune then turned to DAM. "Why aren't you doing anything? Isn't Batman supposed to be a detective?"

"Well, technically yes." DAM responded. "But he's got a different way of getting information than most of the cops that you know."

"Well, it couldn't hurt to try it."

"If you say so." DAM said. In under a second he had Jaune hoisted up off the ground and had smacked the great helm off his head. "Who killed him!?" he demanded, going back into his 'Batman' voice. "Who did it? We all know it wasn't you so who did it? Who?!" DAM roared, shaking the knight with every phrase.

"Enough!" Zivon yelled. "Check his hands."

"Why?" DAM asked, setting Jaune on the ground but not letting go.

"Erwin here has blood on his teeth and it's not from coughing it up." Zivon explained. "The pattern's all wrong."

DAM immediately grabbed both of Jaune's hands and searched them for any sign of a wound. Nothing. "He's clean."

"Thought so." Said Zivon. "I think I can tell how he was murdered. The footprints on the ground here indicate there was some kind of struggle. The killer grabbed him, and covered his mouth. Erwin bit down and struggled to get free before the killer stabbed him. Looks like he twisted the blade and pulled it out, making him bleed out faster."

"Any idea who it was?" asked Jaune as he slowly backed away from DAM.

"No." Zivon answered. "And that's what worries me. We need to get back to the others. Draw your weapons and stick together. Hopefully whoever it is doesn't try to attack the group. Get a picture of the body, we might need that later."

"What about Erwin?" asked Jaune "We can't just leave him here."

"If we try to take him with us it'll only slow us down." DAM said "I'll write him back when it's safe to do so, likely once we catch this guy."

"But-"

"The longer we stay out here, the bigger a target we paint on our backs." Said DAM "Come on, we need to get back to the group and make a plan."

Jaune nodded as Zivon took a picture of the body with his phone. "Done," he said, drawing his kilij. "Let's get going."

Jaune and DAM nodded and followed his example, Jaune drawing his sword and DAM pulling a Batarang from his utility belt.

As the three walked off, they were blissfully unaware of the pair of eyes on them. It seems they had found his work. They knew he was here, but they didn't know where. Good, that was the way he would keep it. Keeping to the shadows, he began to follow them. He knew they would lead him to the rest of the group, and that was just what he wanted. After all, what better place to hide than right under the noses of his future victims?

oxoxoxo

"Ruby, I need to ask you something." Said Castle.

The young huntress initiate had stopped her sobs and was now simply wearing a melancholy mask, one that would see tears if she looked at the body of her teammate and partner. "What is it?" she asked sadly.

"You and Weiss were close, right? Do you know what kind of makeup she wore?"

"Well, we did attempt a 'girl's night' once, so I did see her collection at one point." Ruby replied.

Castle reached into his pocket and pulled out the evidence Beckett had given him. "This is white foundation. It was found on Weiss face, do you recognize it."

Ruby shook her head. "No, I've never seen it before. And what do you mean Weiss was wearing it? I helped Weiss with her costume and she never put this stuff on."

"How did it get on her face then?" Castle mused.

"I don't know." Ruby replied sadly.

"Listen, Ruby, I have to go help Beckett. Your team probably needs you right now. Go to them." Castle said.

"Right." Ruby responded before running off to her sister and her partner.

Castle only shook his head before approaching Beckett. "Find out anything Castle?" she asked.

"Yeah." Castle replied "Ruby had never seen that kind of Makeup on Weiss before. Not only that, but she helped Weiss with her costume and she didn't put it on."

"Yang and Blake said the same thing." Young said as he approached the group. "Never seen anything like this before, not on Weiss and not in her collection."

"So, what, did the killer give her a pointless makeover and then kill her all in those few seconds when the lights were out?" Beckett summarized.

"It is a possibility." Said the Doctor, approaching the group.

"How?" Beckett demanded.

The Doctor opened his mouth, but closed it just as quickly. "No idea, really."

Beckett sighed and turned back to Weiss. "Any crazy theories Castle, I could use on at this point."

Castle put a hand to his chin and thought. "Perhaps we're dealing with some kind of evil spirit." He thought aloud. "The kind of evil spirit who hates bright colours, pop music, and not being the center of attention. So when Weiss got up on stage, in a bright coloured outfit and gained the attention of the entire party with an up tempo pop song, the spirit couldn't take it anymore, cutting the power and leaving her in this state."

The group was silent for a moment. The Doctor then spoke up, saying "I think I like his idea."

"Me too." Scarecrow added.

"Oh for the love of..." Beckett said, applying head to hand. "This isn't the work of an evil spirit, and when the others get back, we'll see that these two murders were done by something very human and with a human motive."

"I don't know about that, Beckett." Said Zivon, entering the group. "Whoever cut our power definitely wasn't human. They used a razor to cut the wire, any human who did that would have been shocked to death the moment they tried."

"So you think whoever cut the wires and killed Erwin wasn't human either?" Scarecrow asked.

"No, whoever killed Erwin was human." Zivon said. "We found traces of blood on Erwin's teeth, likely from his attacker. So whoever it was bled like a human."

"So what you're saying is we have two killers on our hands?" Scarecrow asked.

"Pretty much." DAM confirmed.

"Damn." Muttered Young.

"Yes?" Replied DAM.

"Not the time." Beckett scolded.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Said the Doctor. "Mind if I take a look at the body? I'd like to give my opinion on it."

"Why?" Zivon asked.

"Well, I am a doctor, perhaps I can find something you missed."

"You sure you want to risk it?" DAM asked.

"Now that you mention it, perhaps you and a few others could join me." Said the Doctor.

DAM sighed, but Zivon nodded and called out "Ben, Crona, Jaune, let's go."

"Where are we going?" asked Crona.

"The Doctor wants to look at Erwin's body, we're taking a group for the strength in numbers." Zivon answered.

Ben nodded. "Understood, let's move out."

Jaune nodded and walked back to the group.

"Jaune, wait!"

The knight turned to see it was Pyrrha who had called out to him. "What is it Pyrrha?"

The Amazon stepped up to Jaune and pulled him into a tight embrace. The two remained that way for a few seconds before Pyrrha lightly pecked Jaune on the lips. The knight's face lit up a brilliant scarlet as Pyrrha said "Come back to me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Jaune mumbled, still dazed.

Pyrrha smiled and pecked his lips again before walking back to her team, ignoring the amused look from Maria.

"Good luck guys." Said Scarecrow. "Young and I will keep an eye on things here."

"We will?" Young asked.

"Yes, we will." Scarecrow said "Also, go wake up Kratos. The last thing we need is to be attacked without him up."

Young sighed. "I'm on it."

Scarecrow nodded and walked back to Weiss' body, looking for any sign of who could have killed her. As the others left, Castle, in a moment of curiosity, watched after them, looking for the form of the Doctor. His curiosity peaked, he wanted to see what his number was before he maybe, possibly, probably died. Unfortunately, just as he found Eleven in the group, the large frame of Ben moved in front of him, blocking his view.

_Damn. _The writer thought.

Little did any of them know that the one who had followed DAM, Zivon and Jaune back was now following them out, always staying just far enough behind them that they didn't know he was there. After all, why stay here, when another of his targets was leaving now. No sense in letting such an opportunity go to waste.

The walk to Erwin's body was unsettling, at best. To Crona, however, it was one of the most terrifying things he'd done in a while. The studio lot had completely lost power, plunging the lot into darkness aside from the odd torch and DAM's flashlight (just how much did he have in that utility belt?). Not only that, but it was far too quiet. The air was still, with the only sound being that of the group's footfalls as they made their way to the grisly site, and every time something so much as blew in the wind, it was someone coming to kill them. Because of this, Crona did what he thought was the safest thing to do: stand in front of the massive Ben Aparte who was acting as the rear guard to the group. He had his musket presumably loaded and the bayonet on the end looked ready to stab should anything appear. Still, Crona was Crona, and any darkness was still unnerving to him, reminding him too much of the dark room his mother would leave him in on the occasions of his failures.

Jaune was another matter. Yes, he had been trained as a huntsman. Yes, he had fought monsters undoubtedly worse than any normal human could be. Yes he currently held a large sword that could cleave a man in two if need be, but that did not mean he WANTED to have to. There was something eerie about walking through an empty, dark and silent area that could put any man on edge, and nervous, awkward Jaune was certainly not an exception to this rule.

Then there was Ben. The giant had been afraid this would happen since dinner, ever since he had felt someone watching him. He only wished he had either brought his sword with him or perhaps raided the Deadliest Warrior of Fiction armoury for something a bit more effective than a musket. Should anything happen, he had only one shot, so he had better make it count if he had to take it. To worsen his mood even more, the skinny, nervous form of Crona stood right in front of him, right arm grasped in his left hand so hard he swore the boy would tear it off. His nervous twitches were not helping Ben at all.

The body had been exactly where they had left it before. _At least I can cross zombie plague off the list of things going wrong tonight. _Zivon thought to himself.

The Doctor immediately went to work examining the body as the others began to patrol the area. Eleven looked over the corpse, examining the poor man from head to toe. This was a fairly clean kill, one shot being enough to end it all. That wasn't a good thing. That meant they were dealing with a professional, likely a serial killer or perhaps a hitman based on the nature of the kill. There was no way to know if whoever killed him was still here, so it would likely be a good idea for the group to stay together.

A shuffling noise caught the Doctor's attention. The Time Lord rose to his feet and cast his eyes about the lot. The immediate area seemed empty enough aside from their group, but there was still that sense that they were being watched.

Then, something changed. The once silent air was suddenly broken by a strange sound, as if someone was whispering to them.

_Ch ch ch ch ah ah ah ah ah_

"Suddenly I think some deadly warriors would be rather helpful right now." The Doctor muttered, looking at DAM.

"Where the hell are they, anyway?" Zivon asked.

DAM merely looked at them and shrugged. "No idea."

oxoxoxo

Hannibal ran for his life.

The fools had opened the door, they let the demon in! What were they thinking? Now it was able to torment him again as it was right now, stumbling quickly after him, spoon in hand and bleached white face a mask of anger and determination. The fortune teller was right, the Ginosaji would never stop.

Back at DAM's studio, Robert E Lee, Isaac Brock and Gustavus Adolphus watched as Hannibal made a break for it, Brock watching in confusion, Gustavus scratching his beard in bewilderment and Lee applying head to hand. "Well," said the Confederate general. "We'd better go get him."

"Agreed." Said Brock. "Gents, let's mount up."

oxoxoxo

"They said they'd be here, but they're REALLY running late." He said.

oxoxoxo

When the lights went out again, Young knew things had gone horribly wrong.

Things had been going so well too. Scarecrow and Beckett were consulting on the murder of Weiss, Ren and Pyrrha were comforting Nora (who for some reason hadn't taken off her costume helmet), Castle, Yang and Blake were making sure Ruby was okay, Vlad and Team EMAD were on watch for anything out of the ordinary, and Kurumu was doing what she always did when she was alone: fantasizing about Crona.

Then a strong wind had blown through the pavilion, extinguishing the candles once again and plunging the area back into complete darkness. Sounds of panic began to set in before Scarecrow called out "Quiet!" The Pavilion was instantly silent as Scarecrow hit his wizard's staff against the ground, the tip producing a bright light and illuminating the area.

That was when the screaming began. Young heard it from two sources. The first was Nora, and the second was from what she was screaming at.

Floating next to Team JNPR and holding the now limp, bloodless and made up form of Pyrrha Nikos was a pale apparition. Its wrists were slashed, and dripping ethereal blood as it cried tears of blood. Its face looked very made up, covered in white foundation and eyeliner, both being messed up by its tears of blood and dripping down onto a black shirt with some unidentifiable graphic on it. The spirit dropped Pyrrha's corpse to the ground with a bloody 'splat' before turning to the party as the guests drew any weapon they had on them.

Young readied his costume's electric powers as he turned to Scarecrow who was looking at the spirit with what might have been fear in his eyes. "No." The author whispered. "No, you're dead. We killed you last year!" He shouted at the creature.

"What do you mean?" Young demanded. "What is it?"

The spirit didn't give them a chance to answer, turning to the authors and screaming out a single word, its screeching voice tearing at the sanity of all the guests as they covered their ears to escape the noise. _**"PREEEEEEPS!" **_It roared before flying away, leaving an elongated trail of black substance in its wake.

"Young," Scarecrow said "Go check Pyrrha, see if she's alive."

"Alright," Young said "but what was that?"

"I'll explain later, now go." Scarecrow said firmly. "I need to make a call."

Young ran off as Scarecrow took out his phone and dialled Zivon's number. _"Hello?"_

"Zivon, its Scarecrow. I found out what killed Weiss." Said Scarecrow.

"_Really? How? What is it?"_

"It came back." Scarecrow said. "Pyrrha's dead. It killed her, apparently it didn't stay dead after Christmas last year."

The other end was silent for a few seconds before Zivon's voice came over the other end. _"Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker. Are you sure it was-"_

"It's her. It's Tara Gilesbie."

"_WHAT?" _Came the voice of DAM over the phone.

Young's head shot up as he heard Scarecrow say the name over the phone. Anyone who had been on Fanfiction long enough knew the name of one of the most infamous badfic authors of all time: the girl who wrote My Immortal. If she was here... "Are you sure it's her?" Young asked.

Scarecrow's only response was a nod. "I'm going to get the rest of the guests to the fight club. Young and I will meet you there." Scarecrow hung up the phone and turned to the new author. "Gather up the guests, we need to leave, now."

"I heard." Young confirmed. "Why the fight club?"

"With the amount of weapons we use there, there has to be something we can use to fight her off until we find out how to get rid of her." Scarecrow explained.

oxoxoxo

Zivon slipped his phone back into his pocket before turning to the rest of the group. "Drop what you're doing and let's go, we need to get to the fight club."

"How did that creature get here?" Eleven wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Zivon mused. "Maybe not all of My Immortal was destroyed last year."

"Even if that was true," Said Crona "how did it get here."

Zivon was about to say something when he was distracted by a whistling sound. He turned to the source to find a certain co-author of his whistling innocently. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"Okay, but you can't be mad at me." DAM pleaded.

Zivon rubbed his temples and groaned. "Just tell me..."

"So I might have found a piece of the charred remains of My Immortal after Christmas last year." DAM said, awkwardly twiddling his thumbs. "And I just might have secretly smuggled it into the party with one of my characters as a practical joke."

Everyone turned to look at the historian in disbelief until the Doctor said what was on everyone's mind: "That was the worst idea I've ever heard."

"I concur." Said Jaune.

"Y-yeah." Crona stuttered.

"Sorry man." Ben agreed.

"Alright." Sighed Zivon "Who did you give it to?"

DAM thought for a moment. "I think I gave it to Vlad."

"Alright," said Ben "So we go to the fight club, meet the others, burn the piece and-"

Ben was cut of abruptly by the machete that burst from his chest and the glob of blood he coughed up as he fell off the blade, the light leaving his eyes as he bled out, drowning on his own blood. His fall revealed the figure behind him, dressed in tattered dark pants and a coat of the same colour and state, his face obscured by a white and red hockey mask, all of his clothes spattered in the blood of his victims. And in his hand, was the bloody machete he had used to kill Ben and presumably Erwin. The killer advanced on the group, but an unlikely saviour came to their rescue.

"None shall pass." Said Jaune, standing in front of the group, sword pointed at the killer.

The killer said nothing, merely answering Jaune's challenge by extending his own blade. Before any of the others could do anything, the killer struck, slashing at Jaune's throat with his blade, a shot blocked by Jaune's sword as the knight made an attack of his own, knocking the machete aside and stabbing at his foe's heart. The Killer leapt away from the attack and responded with one of his own, charging at the knight and slashing at his arm. Jaune tried to raise his balde, but he wasn't fast enough, the blade raced at his arm, blade ready to slice through flesh.

That was when it was blocked, Jaune's aura flaring and stopping the blade, the momentum of the attack sending both men to the ground.

The rest of the group rushed to Jaune's side, ready to take his place, but Jaune rose on his own, showing his opponent his still intact arm and saying "Not even a scratch."

Seeing that the odds were heavily against him, the killer took the option that seemed most logical: retreat. There would be other chances to kill his prey, preferably when they were alone.

DAM watched as the killer ran off. "Are we going after him?"

"No." Said Zivon. "We have something more important to do. Scarecrow wants us to meet him at the fight club, so let's get going."

oxoxoxo

Scarecrow and Young had just finished getting the guests together and ready to leave when it happened.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were saying goodbye to their teammates, the others comforting them as they mourned and the authors promising to rewrite them when this was over.

That was when an inhuman shriek split the air from the direction of the gate. The entire guest population turned in its direction as a horde of... creatures began to shamble in. Each one appeared to have once been human, but they were long dead, faces sunken and bodies decayed, their clothing falling apart. But the army of the undead wasn't the scariest part, no, it was their appearance. Each of the ghouls was dressed in entirely black clothing with faces covered in makeup, regardless of the gender of the ghoul.

It was obvious what they were. "They're with her." Scarecrow said. "Time to go."

No one was in any mood to argue as they all bolted away from the horde. As soon as they did, a cacophony of shrieks, roars and hisses came up from the horde as they broke into a run after the guests.

"Thin the ranks!" called Scarecrow, firing a bolt of magic into the horde, killing a handful of ghouls and making others trip over the bodies.

Thatch began to draw his flintlock pistols, firing two shots into the crowd and dropping a zombie with each one. He drew the other two as he began to run again.

Beckett drew her service pistol (never leave home without it) and began to open fire. Each of her shots dropped a creature, but still it barely made a dent in their numbers.

That was when the inhuman scream returned, this time with a voice. _**"POSRZ!"**_

"She's getting closer." Young said, firing a bolt of lightning into the undead.

"I can hear that." Scarecrow replied, firing off more magic.

The two watched as Kratos, his hippie costume still on charged headlong into the horde, bellowing a battle cry and swinging the Blades of Chaos (They couldn't be removed after all). Zombies were falling by the dozens with every swing, but more and more appeared with every swing. Scarecrow realized no one was escaping like this.

"You all go!" He shouted. "Run! NOW!"

"And leave you here?" Castle demanded in disbelief.

"While what, you go down fighting?" Blake said as she smacked a ghoul with her golf club.

Scarecrow slammed his staff into the ground, a massive barrier of grey light emerging, the horde of the undead banging on it as they tried to get through. "Go, now! I don't know how much longer I can hold this!"

"We can't just leave you here!" Ruby screamed.

"You'll never escape otherwise!" Scarecrow yelled back, a bead of sweat falling down his forehead. "Go! Get to the fight club!"

Young reached out to the other author. "Scarecrow-"

"GO!" he roared.

Young nodded and gathered the rest of the guests. They began to run as the screaming of Tara began anew, her spirit floating above her army, sending out waves of dark energy as she did. Young looked at where the waves ended, painting whatever they touched black and rearranging it in horrific ways, making everything as emo as possible.

Tara bore down on the vastly superior author, glaring down at him from behind his shield. Suddenly she screamed and slmd in2 da shild ruining the grammar and spelling as she did. She tacked gen, hitng teh shell nd darkening were she did.

"You cannot pass!" Scarecrow roared. He slammed his staff into the ground, making a massive fissure between him and the zombies.

Tara scremd at him and shot the shield like a gazzilion tims wit a gun she had.

The barrier held as Scarecrow continued to hold her back, but signs of exertion were beginning to show. "I am a servant of the story arc, wielder of the might of the plot."

Traa shit at him agen, teh sheld blinking ungothicaly.,

"Shitty goth stereotypes will not avail you, flame of badfics!" Scarecrow shouted as he lowered the barrier and fired a blast of light magic at Tara.

Teh gottic grl cried whn se wuz hit, shoting scrcow wit her gun.

Scarecrow raised his staff to block the attack, but it was noticeably more difficult as he cried out in exertion.

"Hurry," said Young, herding the rest of the characters toward the fight club. "Go, now!" He turned back to the fight between Tara and Scarecrow, ready to help should he be needed.

TaEnogy rord at teh wiz.

"Go back to the depths of the internet." Scarecrow declared.

Tara creamed nd ran at hm fast and madly.

Scarecrow raised his staff, a bright light forming at the tip, and cried out **"**YOU!** SHALL NOT!**_** PASS!" **_And slammed Tara over the head with his staff, sending her into the chasm he had opened. Tara screamed in pain as she fell, the light dragging her downward. Panting in exertion, Scarecrow turned back to the rest the rest of the group as Young rushed over to help him.

Suddenly, a tendril of darkness wrapped around Scarecrow's leg and dragged him over the edge of the pit, Young running even faster to him. "Scarecrow!"

Scarecrow grasped at the edge of the pit, but he was quickly losing his grip. "Run, you idiots!" he harshly whispered as he was pulled over the edge and into the darkness.

Young burst into motion, trying to grab him as he was pulled over, but he just missed as Scarecrow was dragged down. Young rose to his now shaking feet and looked across the fissure to the mob of gothic zombies on the other side. Rage taking over for a moment, he roared in anger and hurled a lightning bolt across, nailing a zombie in the head and sending it to the ground.

Realizing that someone would need to tell the others about Scarecrow's fate, Young looked down into the chasm one last time before running to the fight club. Flinging open the doors, he bolted inside and slammed them shut. Looking around the poorly lit club, he saw that DAM and Zivon's group had already made it and had powered up the emergency generators. It wasn't much, but it was at least some light. Zivon calmly walked up to the still shaking young author and put a hand on his shoulder. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Young shook his head, still shocked at the events that had just happened. "No. No I'm not."

"What do you mean?" DAM asked. "And where's Scarecrow?"

Young said nothing, merely looking to the ground in shame and sadness.

Zivon noticed the look and took Young deeper into the fight club. "Come on. Tell me everything."


	3. Chapter 3

"This could have gone a lot better." Castle muttered.

"You don't say." Beckett replied.

"There is one positive in all of this." Castle piped up, attempting and only somewhat succeeding in giving his trademark grin. "I was sooooo right about the whole evil spirit thing."

Beckett rolled her eyes. Even in the midst of crisis, Castle was still Castle.

"First Weiss, now Pyrrha." Jaune muttered sullenly. The first girl to ever pay any attention to him at all had been killed, and for what? For all that had happened tonight, no one there actually knew just what was picking them off one by one.

"Jaune?" The knight turned to see it was Ren who had spoken, Nora next to him, her armour still on. "Your team needs a leader and you need your team right now."

Jaune let out a sigh. "You're right." He conceded. "Whatever did this needs to pay, and I'll need your help to make sure that happens." The knight extended an armoured hand. "For Pyrrha."

Ren answered his call with a silent hand over his, Nora mimicking him for once.

Ruby sat with the rest of her team, Yang placing a hand on her back to comfort her. "We just left Weiss to those... those _things. _How could we do that?" the hooded girl sobbed.

"It was hard on all of us." Blake said sadly.

"But we just left her there..." Ruby repeated with a sniffle.

"Ruby," Yang said, gently but firmly "Weiss wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over this. She'd want you to fight for her."

Ruby sniffled a few more times before a sad smile came to her face. "You're right." She muttered. "If Weiss saw me right now she'd probably *sniff* tell me to not be such a dolt and stop crying."

Blake gave the younger girl a small smile. "Then she'd tell you to kick some ass for her."

"Yeah." Ruby said, the look on her face mimicking Blake's. "So come on girls, let's get this thing. For Weiss."

Kratos and Vlad stared each other down, neither one breaking eye contact or saying a word.

Finally, Kratos broke the silence. "Bet I killed more zombies than you."

"Bet you you're wrong." Vlad growled in response.

"Bet you you're a nutcase!"

"Bet you you're a roid freak!"

"Bitch I kill gods!"

Meanwhile, Team EMAD did something none of them ever thought they would do: mourn Pyrrha Nikos. "Can I ask why we're doing this?" Thatch inquired.

"Simple:" Maria responded. "She was a worthy opponent and I should have been the one to defeat her, but not kill her. Tonight we mourn a formidable fighter and a good woman who died before her time."

The team bowed their heads in mourning, giving their leader's worthy rival a moment of silence. Alison put a hand on her partner's shoulder in support. Maria looked down to the quiet girl, but said nothing. This was a serious situation and she wasn't about to get overly emotional in public.

Kurumu was at a loss. Crona was absolutely silent, having not said a word since they arrived at the fight club, only looking at the ground in silence. The murders of the night must have really gotten to him. Kurumu wasn't always the smartest monster ever, but in this case she knew just what Crona needed.

Crona's mind was racing a mile a minute as the events of the night played over in his mind. The image of the killer emotionlessly murdering Ben as he did nothing to stop him... was he really so different from him? He killed people all the time, and never with so much as an ounce of sympathy...

He was brought out of his thoughts by Kurumu gently wrapping her arms around him and softly nuzzling her head into his shoulder. Crona at first, being Crona, went stiff as a board, but after a few seconds, he slowly relaxed into the hug, even going so far as to wrap an arm around the succubus. It was then that he realized he really was different from that killer. He no longer killed for the sake of it, but for a real purpose: to protect those he cared about.

Kurumu's thoughts, on the other hand, were much less serious. _Score! _She cried out in her head.

The Doctor looked out at all the groups as he sat with his back to a wall. "Why don't I have anyone to talk to?" he wondered aloud.

"So Scarecrow's gone?" Zivon asked, hoping he had heard wrong.

Unfortunately, Young merely nodded in confirmation. "He took Tara down with him though, gave her a real smackdown."

"Her zombies are still here though." DAM muttered, slowly going back into his 'Batman' voice. "And there's still a deranged killer on the loose. Also, we've determined that Vlad doesn't have the fragment. It has to be on the lot somewhere."

"It's probably with either Erwin or Ben." DAM said.

"And the only thing between us and it is a veritable horde of zombies." Said Young "How did she get those anyway?"

"She's a sue author, she can make whatever she wants, regardless of logic." Zivon stated. "And we need to stop her, the killer and the zombies before they leave the lot. This is our problem right now, we need to stop it here before it breaks out."

"Agreed." Said Young "We can't let Scarecrow's sacrifice be in vain."

"So what's the plan?" DAM asked, his voice going full Batman.

Zivon smirked. "You do know where we are, right?"

oxoxoxo

It didn't take long for the authors to gather up the guests and march them to one of the lower floors. "Ladies and gentlemen," Zivon announced, throwing open a door he stood next to. "Welcome to the fight club armoury!"

The lights in the room immediately turned on as the door opened, illuminating entire walls worth of blades, guns, armour and more to the now open mouthed guests.

Zivon smirked at them. "Take your pick, because we're going hunting."

Ruby was the first to enter the armoury, immediately picking Commander Shepard's N7 Valiant sniper rifle. She might not have her sweetheart, but having her firepower would definitely help. Pulling up her dark hood, this reaper was ready for a fight.

Blake pounced upon the Cerberus M-25 Hornet and Tanto knife. She debated for a second on whether or not to hold onto her golf club, but decided to keep it in the end. You never knew when a Tiger would need an extra claw.

Yang immediately looked for the biggest gun she could find, eventually settling on the Brute Shot. The brawler cracked a wide grin as she traced the outline of the blade on the gun. This was a perfect Christmas gift for Ruby. Her fury would be fatal with this gun.

Beckett had decided against taking too many more guns, merely supplementing her service pistol with a D 50 Desert Eagle. Why only that? Elementary, my dear, she was untrained in using most other weapons, so it was best to stick to what she knew.

Castle, on the other hand, having not held a weapon the entire night was quite happy with his new Winchester Rifle and Moses Brothers Model B pistol. "Blam said the lady." He said to himself as he loaded both guns.

Kratos looked down at all the guns on display, opting instead to take his own Bow of Apollo and Nemian Cestus. With weapons he knew could kill gods, what could stand in his way? Certainly not peace, of all things.

Kurumu had never been one to use weapons, usually relying on her own natural weapons and abilities to win her the day, but today she decided to break that policy. The succubus had armed herself with several of the Green Goblin's Razor Bats and Pumpkin Bombs. No way in hell anyone could stop her now.

Crona, on the other hand, knew what he wanted and needed as soon as the doors were opened. Picking up a near exact replica of Ragnarok, he tested it for weight and gave a few experimental stabs with it. Then, he did something he'd been hoping to avoid since the beginning of the party: reaching up to his neck, Crona tore off his Cross necklace in one swift movement, Ragnarok immediately emerging from his back. _**"Oh, finally, what took you so long?" **_the blood demon demanded.

"Shut up." Crona muttered seriously.

"_**Holy shit, you actually sound serious."**_

"I said, shut up." Crona said again "Your Christmas gift from last year is running amok, and you're going to help us kill it."

"_**Oh yeah?" **_said Ragnarok, poking an accusing finger in his Meister's face. _**"And who's gonna make me? You? How do you plan to do that?"**_

"Simple." Crona said, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. "If you don't help, then I'll seal you off again and eat all your candy."

Ragnarok's x-shaped eyes went as wide as dinner plates. _**"You wouldn't dare."**_

Crona, putting on his best Yang face said back "Watch me." The demon responded by folding his arms and transforming into his blade forms. Crona swung both blades into a cross in front of his face before pocketing his Cross necklace. Tara could confess her sins all she liked; he'd send her to back hell tonight.

Jaune decided to forgo the guns on this mission, instead opting to take up the arsenal of the Grey Wardens, picking up a Warden's Companion and shield and strapping a Warden's Reach to his back. He thought for a moment before picking up an entire suit of Grey Warden plate armour. There would be no flesh wounds for this knight.

Ren opted for a several different knives and a pair of Shao Kahn's gauntlets to protect his hands. The aura wielding huntsman practiced several punches and kicks before drawing a blade and preparing to throw it. Oh, he was ready for this fight. It was time for the dragon to return.

Nora loaded up her assault rifle and picked up several clips of ammunition before picking up an Imperial War Hammer. It didn't have a grenade launcher, but for defending her best friends, she didn't need one.

Vlad immediately tore off his costume to reveal he was still in his armour beneath it. Walking over to the stand of guns, he picked up a SPAS-12, an Imperial Battleaxe and a set of Red Faction explosives. You REALLY didn't want to find those eggs.

Maria instantly put on a suit of Imperial Armour. It was similar to hers, so it felt rather comfortable. She then went against her own usual style with a Geth Spitfire. It was still a minigun even if it wasn't part of a shield. To address the balance in the end, she picked up an Imperial Shield. Now she was ready for battle.

Francois cast off his overly gaudy cape and picked up a UNSC DMR. It might not turn into a sword, but it definitely had enough power to send those peasants packing.

Alison had decided on a Xing Dao and several different types of bombs. She didn't have time to train all the untrained guests, which was a shame. She could definitely make men of a few of them.

Thatch had first gone to the store of blackpowder and bullets to reload his pistols. They might not be the greatest weapons of all time, but it definitely helped to have them. He then decided on a new traditional pirate weapon: the PKM. "Now you're talking my language." He muttered. It was time for these ghouls to rest in peace.

The Doctor looked at all these weapons before saying "I've never been much of a gunman, so perhaps I'll just stick with this." He said, pulling his Sonic Screwdriver out from beneath his robes.

"You've had that the whole night and you never thought to use it?" Castle asked, incredulous.

"Yes, why?" Eleven replied.

Castle opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it and shook his head as he walked off.

DAM was a happy man. He had slapped a pair of Hidden Blades on his arms complete with pistols and dart launchers. Tonight, he was the night. In which case, people might be mad since this hadn't exactly been a great night... Oh well.

Zivon had taken for himself a Predator Wristblade, and a UNSC M45 Shotgun. Tonight, there would be blood, he thought as he loaded his gun.

Young looked over all the weapons, unable to choose where to start. "Hey Young." The new author turned to see it was Zivon who had spoken. "Take this." HE said, tossing Young a Dragon's Call staff. "The staff should be able to channel your electric powers."

"And if it can't?" Young replied.

"Then I recommend the SCAR Rifle personally." Said Zivon, handing him an assault rifle.

Young nodded. "Thanks."

After arming themselves for the upcoming fight, the guests and hosts met in the lobby of the fight club. "Alright," Said Zivon "Here's the plan: DAM, you'll take a few of the guests and track down the killer. The last thing we need is him getting in the way or killing more of us."

"Got it." Said the historian, his voice still gravelly and deep.

"Young, I need you to take a team to find that page of My Immortal. It needs to be destroyed."

Young nodded gravely.

"As for myself, I'll take a team to investigate Scarecrow's fissure, make sure Tara didn't survive the fall."

"Oh no." Said a new, yet familiar voice. The entire party turned to see that it had come from a bright light in the back of the room, causing many to shield their eyes from the glow. As it began to dim, a figure began to walk out of it. He was dressed in a white robe and carried an ornate white staff, the ensemble being completed by his long, white beard. "If anyone's going back to that hole, it's going to be me." Scarecrow said.

"You're alive!" Young cried out.

"How?" Zivon asked.

"What?" Scarecrow quipped, "You didn't notice who I was dressed as? I wrote a little insurance into my costume."

"How do we know it's really you?" Said Maria, eyes narrowing.

Scarecrow's face became flat. "Are we really going to do this?"

"How can we be sure?" asked Francois.

"Oh," said the Doctor "I've got it!" Stepping forward, he pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at the author in white and activated it, shining a bright light over the author. After a second he said "Well, that really is him."

"Are you satisfied?" Scarecrow asked, bored. There was a collective nod from the guests. "Good, now, as I was saying, you two," he said, pointing at Zivon and DAM "have had plenty of shots at that bitch. It's my turn this time."

"I agree, you've definitely earned it." Said Zivon

"No complaints here." DAM said.

A general murmur of agreement went up from the guests before Scarecrow said "So it's settled. I go after Gilesbie, DAM, you go after the killer, Young, you find and destroy the fragment of the story, and Zivon, you take a team to deal with the zombies."

oxoxoxo

It wasn't long before the teams were assembled and DAM had gone out first, his team following closely behind him. Joining him on his hunt for the killer was Beckett, and Castle, the two of them being the most experienced at catching killers. He had also decided, in one of his rare moments of wisdom, that a smaller hunting party would attract less attention.

"Alright," The historian said in his Batman voice. "Here's the plan. The two of you stand right here, in this secluded area, and make out." Castle and Beckett's jaws hit the floor with an audible thud. "You have a problem?"

"Yes!" Hissed Beckett "How the hell does that help us catch a serial killer.

"It's simple," DAM said in his gravelly voice "He's a serial killer, they have a makeout sense."

"Oh, I get it," Said Castle "You're not an idiot, you're just CRAZY! You're making us into bait!"

DAM hoisted Castle up by his collar. "You don't question me! I'm doing you both a favour here, so do as I say!" With that, he threw Castle at Beckett and pulled out his bat-claw, using it to grapple onto a nearby building.

"You alright Castle?" Beckett asked as she held onto him.

"I'll be alright." Castle said, taking her hands. "Although I mean I said before, he really is crazy."

Beckett smirked. "You think?"

oxoxoxo

Young crept through the studio lot, staff at the ready should anything attack him. His team consisted of The Doctor to help him scan for the fragment, and Alison Zu and Maria Gaia to help with any zombies they may encounter.

They were making their way to Ben's corpse first, it being the closer of the two bodies that could have the page on it.

The lot was mostly quiet, aside from the moans of the dead and their shuffling if they go too close, and that was how Young wanted to keep it. She had made sure Maria and Alison knew to only use their guns and bombs if absolutely needed. Until it was, Alison's sword took care of any of the dead who got too close.

DAM had told him exactly where Ben had been killed, so unless the body had been moved he was on the right path.

oxoxoxo

Scarecrow made his way down to the fissure he had opened, behind him were Crona, Kurumu, Kratos, Vlad and the remains of Team RWBY, all of them standing at the ready. The author in white looked down at the hole he had been dragged into just earlier tonight. His costume had been able to save him, but should it happen again... He preferred not to think about it.

"This is it." He said to the group. "I can feel her down there. She's in the corner, slitting her wrists."

"I don't suppose she can die from that?" Kratos asked.

"Unfortunately no." Scarecrow replied. "She's got as much blood as she needs, and until Young destroys that page, I'm not sure how we can stop her. But until he does, we need to keep her busy." He turned back to the rest of the group. "Crona, could you come here for a second?"

"Uh, okay?" The demon swordsman answered, stepping forward shyly. Scarecrow held out his hand and Crona took it. That was when the light on the end of Scarecrow's staff began to glow, the glow spreading to Crona's body as he began to change shape. "W-what's going on?!" Crona demanded. His body had completely taken on the bright white glow of the staff and had begun to shift, his body growing even thinner and a long, curved blade growing out of just a few seconds, Scarecrow held the long, black scythe that was once Crona. The swordsman's face and torso reflected in the blade of the weapon. "What did you do to me?" he demanded "I don't know how to deal with being a weapon!" It was then that he looked down and remembered that weapons didn't wear anything when in weapon form. "I don't know how to deal with not having clothing! I'm way too skinny, people will see that and ask me questions about that! I don't know how to deal with questions about my body!"

"How could you do this to your own creation?" Demanded Kurumu "He was your character and you – wait, did he say no clothes?" Kurumu said, trailing off as her mind went to places it probably shouldn't.

"Unfortunately yes," Said Scarecrow "And as for why I did it, I need the extra power he and Ragnarok can give me.

As if on cue, Ragnarok burst out of Scarecrow's back. _**"So, what? I'm supposed to save your sorry ass now?"**_

"Pretty much." Scarecrow replied. It was then that a familiar scream sounded from within the chasm. "She knows we're here, everyone, get ready!"

oxoxoxo

Zivon heard the scream, knowing instantly what it meant. Behind him stood Team JNPR, Thatch Edwards and Francois Delatrois weapons at the ready. They had blocked off the quickest route to Scarecrow, knowing that the zombies would use this way to get to him. It was the only path big enough to get a horde through. They stood in the pavilion, ready for battle as the horde shuffled into view.

Zivon turned to the heavily armoured form of Nora and said "Nora, I need you to get a little angry."

"Okay!" Nora answered, enthusiastically. "I don't know how..."

"I do." Zivon answered, plugging a USB stick into Nora's helmet.

Suddenly, Nora could see and feel the horror that was Tara's stories. Her eyes narrowed and she raised her hammer and charged into the undead masses, swinging wildly and sending zombies flying in every direction. "My name is Nora Valkyrie," she said, smacking three zombies with one swing of her hammer. "and I," smack "hate" smash "TAR!"

"It's Tara you nut!" yelled Thatch.

"That too!" Nora yelled, drawing and firing off her assault rifle.

"Now's our chance!" Zivon cried out "Charge!"

"_Vive la roi!"_ Francois screamed as he opened fire with his DMR.

Jaune let out a war cry as he charged the horde, a massive swing of his Warden's Reach cutting through several of the undead. Ren followed behind him, stabbing the faces of any that survived.

Thatch raised his new PKM and sprayed the dead with hot lead. "Get some!" he shouted.

Zivon fired round after round from his shotgun, tearing the ghouls apart with every shot, using his Predator blades to take down any that got too close, killing them with precise strikes to the face. _So far so good. _He thought as he fired off another round. _But the sooner Young finds that page, the better..._

oxoxoxo

The killer watched from the shadows as Castle and Beckett supported each other. His couples' sense was never wrong. Creeping ever closer, he silently drew his blade. Sometimes they just made this too easy.

His targets began to get closer as one laughed at something the other said. Their faces got closer and closer, lips just an inch apart. He silently crept out of the shadows, blade raised for the kill.

That's when something slammed into his back, sending him face first into the ground.

DAM hopped off his newest victim and grabbed his head, ready to slam him into the ground and knock him out, but before he could, the killer grabbed his arm and with a mighty tug, pulled him to the ground. DAM quickly rose to his feet, Castle and Beckett breaking apart and drawing their guns. "Don't you dare tell me you didn't enjoy that." DAM growled as they readied for a fight.

The killer rose to his feet and looked at his new prey. He raised his machete as he prepared for the thrill of the kill.

oxoxoxo

Tara flew out of the pit with a scream of fury, only for it to become a scream of pain when she was immediately hit by a flaming arrow from Kratos and his bow. It was soon followed by the combined firepower of Team RWBY's new guns, the combination of flames, high power shots and grenades, forcing her back.

The second the fire ceased, Scarecrow leaped into the air, scythe raised for the kill. Tara just managed to dodge it, but when she got closer to the ground she was blown away by Vlad's explosives.

Bluded, hurt nd on fir, TaEnoby git up. Teh flamz wur stil on her, n she gotically hated flams. She scremd at teh preps who hurt her nd her madness in them got bigger. She attacked gen, shooting at teh white robed guy. He really wasn't gottic.

Scarecrow threw up a glowing white barrier to block the shots before calling out "Ragnarok, wings!" suddenly, two massive wings of blood emerged from Scarecrow's back. He took flight, Kurumu following close behind, throwing Pumpkin Bombs at Tara, the spirit screeching in rage with every hit. Scarecrow shouted out "Crona, Screech Alpha!" Crona's image in the blade of the scythe nodded as Scarecrow made a massive swing, a wave of pure power emerging and slamming into Tara like a freight train.

Stil, Tara rised frum teh ground gothicly, and creamed at them before she through a razor at scarecow and flu at tem rwbu

Vlad leapt in the path of the sprit, his face a mask of fury as he caught her mid charge. He didn't hold her for long though, tossing her in the air, she was a perfect target for Kratos to leap up and stab with both of his blades. When he hit the ground, he picked her up, still on his blades and threw her away.

Ebony got up sexily and looked at teh relly meen guys who hurt her.

Scarecrow sighed with exasperation. This was going to be a long fight.

oxoxoxo

"It's not here." The Doctor confirmed. "It has to be at the other body"

He and Young rose from their examination of Ben Aparte's corpse. "Alright, we know where the other body is, and the page must be there. We get there, we find it, and we burn it." Young said.

Maria and Alison nodded as they started off towards Erwin's body.

That was when they heard it. A collective moan of the undead. A large group had separated from the rest and now stood between them and Erwin.

"These things can never be easy, can they?" Young muttered.

Maria smirked in response. "Easy is never fun." She said, turning to Alison and nodding. The oriental girl tossed a small canister into the midst of the horde. A second later, the bomb detonated, sending zombie parts in every direction. Young and Maria then began to advance, the full auto fire of Maria's spitfire and lightning fired from Young's staff beginning to thin the ranks of the undead.

The remaining zombies charged, running at the group, but those who weren't shot by Maria or shocked by Young were immediately cut down by Alison's sword.

"How many of these things are there?" asked Young.

"Not sure." Maria replied "But worry about that later, we've got a job to do now."

Young nodded and the group continued to advance.

oxoxoxo

The killer slashed his machete at DAM, but the author blocked it with his bracers. He was then forced to dodge as Castle and Beckett opened fire with their respective pistols.

Castle aimed and fired, a bullet flying from his Model B right into the killer's eye. He smirked as it knocked the killer over, but that smirk died when he rose. He tried to fire again, but he only got the click of an empty gun as the killer advanced.

DAM sprung into action, attacking the killer with his fists and Hidden Blades, the attacks of which the killer always somehow managed to block or dodge. _What will it take to take you down? _DAM wondered as he continued his assault. That was when he had an idea. If this worked for the real Batman, maybe it would work here. "Beckett, Castle, hide!" he called out. The sound of running from behind him told him that they had listened. DAM smirked and threw a smoke bomb on the ground, the resounding white cloud obscuring the killer's vision enough for him to escape on his bat claw.

When the smoke cleared, the killer was not amused. His prey had vanished, he had no idea where any of them had gone or how far they might have run.

Then a grim smile worked its way onto his face. This was good. It meant the hunt was afoot.

That was when he saw the footprints heading away from the scene. Smaller than most, it was likely the woman. She would make a good first target, after all, police training was always a thorn in his side.

Following the tracks, the predator resumed the hunt.

oxoxoxo

Scarecrow gave his blood wings a mighty flap, propelling him into the air for another attack on Tara. "Have a taste of your own medicine! Ragnarok, Scream Resonance!" Scarecrow turned his scythe around, the bottom having the mouth of Ragnarok. It opened and screamed at the spirit, waves of pure sound slamming into her.

Teh scremz wer noting to TARA hu just fought thru them to the prep screaming.

Scarecrow stopped the scream and swung his scythe at her, only to be blocked by her clawed hands.

Tara then took out her gun, but before she could fire, Team RWBY fired again, the combined fire knocking the gun away and peppering her with fire. Ruby then threw down her rifle and picked up her own scythe. She leapt into the air, using her semblance to propel her faster into Tara, slamming the blade into her with a cry of "For Weiss!" Ruby then used the blade to throw Tara to Vlad who blasted her with his shotgun and smashed her with his axe.

Scarecrow watched as Tara rose once again. They were running out of ammo and energy. If she wasn't stopped soon, someone was going to die.

oxoxoxo

Zivon threw down his empty shotgun and drew his kilij, slicing through the heads of two zombies in a single swing. The dead just kept coming and his group was running low on ammo. He watched as Ren threw his last knife, Jaune using his Warden's Companion to cut down a Zombie that would have attacked him otherwise before using his shield to crush the head of another ghoul.

Thatch fired off one last burst from his PKM before reaching for another clip. "Bollocks!" he cursed "I'm out!" he cried, drawing and firing his flintlocks. Each of the four shots killed one of the undead before he was forced to switch to his blades.

Francois calmly aimed shot after shot, taking down a ghoul with every bullet, one eye always on his slowly diminishing bullet count.

Nora was still charging through the horde, swinging her hammer wildly and sending zombis flying in all directions.

_Everyone's running low. _Zivon thought. _Young, you better be close to destroying that page._

oxoxoxo

The killer slowly stepped through the lot, passing beneath a building dotted with gargoyles. The hunt was nearing completion as he could see his target from here.

She stood under one of the gargoyles, facing away from him, probably expecting him to come from the other direction. Ever so slowly, he crept up to her, the hunt nearing its completion.

The woman walked out from underneath the gargoyle , the killer following her, his blade ready to taste her blood.

As soon as he stepped under the gargoyle though, it was all over. He heard something drop down behind him before the words "I'm Batman." were whispered in his ear. Before he could react, he felt something fasten itself around his legs and hoist him up into the air by them.

DAM threw a batarang and sliced the rope, sending the killed crashing to the ground. Before he could get up though, DAM wrapped the rope from the bat claw around him, binding his arms to his sides. The killer struggled to get free until Castle and Beckett both aimed their guns at his head.

DAM smirked before growling in his Batman voice. "Let's find out who you are." He reached out and grabbed the mask. "And the real killer is..." he tore off the mask revealing

"Michael Myers!?" Everyone gasped.

"He was angry because I haven't updated his story in a while." DAM growled "When I didn't invite him here, it was the final straw." He then smacked Michael and hauled him to his feet by his collar. "If you had just waited until tonight I would have given you one." He said before winding up and loosing a powerful hook into the slasher's face, knocking him unconscious.

oxoxoxo

Young's group continued to fight through the zombies before Young called out. "I see the body! Doctor, give me your Screwdriver!"

The Time Lord tossed Young the device and he pocketed it before charging, electrically charged hands extended to knock all the zombies out of his way. The second he reached the corpse, he drew the Screwdriver and scanned the body with one hand, blasting any zombie that got too close with the other. "He has the fragment!"

Young frantically began to rifle through the late general Frundsberg's pockets. He could feel the horde advancing on him, but he didn't care. Not when he was so close. He went through the general's suit pockets first, finding nothing. He then went on to search the pants, tearing out the every pocket he could find, but still found nothing. Running out of ideas, he desperately looked over his body, thinking of any place he could hide a paper. He looked from his head to his chest, his legs his shoes. That's it!

Young made a dive for the general's feet, tearing off his right shoe and looking through it. Finding nothing, he threw it at a zombie's head, knocking it over. He began clawing at the left, but the shoe would not come off. He pulled with all his might, but it wouldn't budge. He could feel the presence of the dead on him, but an explosion form one of Alison's bombs blew away a large group and got their attention off of him.

Finally, the show came off and Young desperately searched through it, tearing off the sole to find a folded piece of partially charred paper beneath it. Clutching the paper in his hands he called upon his powers of lightning, zapping the cursed thing and causing it to burst into flames.

oxoxoxo

Scarecrow and company braced themselves as Tara got up once again. Each one was breathing heavily and running low on ammo. Ruby had dropped her rifle and picked up her scythe. Vlad had his battleaxe at the ready. Kratos' blades were raised for the kill. Yang held her Brute shot like an axe, having run out of ammo. Blake had drawn her Tanto and had her Hornet's final clip ready. Kurumu hovered above the group, clutching her last Razor Bat.

Tara looked at the group assembled before her, but before she could attack, her eyes widened and she let out an ear piercing shriek of pain as she caught fire.

"What's going on?" Asked Ruby.

Scarecrow smirked as he realized what happened. "They must have found the fragment, she's losing her power!"

He seemed to be right as Tara writhed in pain, the flames slowly covering more and more of her body.

"Does anyone mind if I take the final blow?" Scarecrow asked. When there were no objections (not even from Vlad or Kratos) he charged, calling out "Crona, Screech Omega!" Crona's image in the blade nodded as the blade tripled in size, resembling a colossal black dragon.

Scarecrow let out a war cry as he swung the blade, cleaving through Tara as she screamed out _**"Not gothic!"**_

The blade cleaved the spirit in half, both halves burning to ashes as they fell to the ground.

oxoxoxo

Before the eyes of Zivon and his team, the ghouls they were fighting disintegrated, each one simply dissolving into ash in the wind. The Canadian lowered his blade and sighed in relief. "I think we've won." He pulled out his cell phone and dialled DAM, Scarecrow and Young. "Gentlemen," He began "The night is ours. Gather your men and bring them down to the fight club. There are still two things we need to do."

oxoxoxo

Zivon watched as his fellow authors and characters filed into the building. A table had been set up in the middle of the lobby, and resting on it was a laptop, the black surface glinting in the dim light. "The night is ours." Zivon re-stated "But it didn't come without a price, a price none of us asked to pay."

Many a face looked down at this line as Scarecrow and DAM walked up to stand beside Zivon.

"It is, however," Said Scarecrow "a price we can repay you. As we wrote you to life in our stories, so too can we write you again."

DAM went first, sitting at the computer and beginning to type away. Before the eyes of the guests, the corpses of Erwin Frundsberg and Ben Aparte appeared. Lines of letters began to flow from the laptop into the bodies as DAM continued to type. Their wounds began to heal and close, their hearts beginning to pump once again as the light began to return to their eyes. Within minutes, the two were fully healed and standing before the group, shocked to be breathing again.

DAM stumbled off the computer as Zivon took his place and began to type. Young walked up to his fellow author as Weiss and Pyrrha's bodies appeared. "Why didn't you do that before?" The new Author demanded.

DAM looked up at him as he breathed deeply. "That kind of thing takes a lot out of you." He said "Had we done this beforehand, we never would have stood a chance against Tara and Michael."

"It can't be that bad." Young said.

DAM weakly grabbed his collar, too tired to lift him off the ground, settling for just using his Batman voice. "Do I look like I could hunt someone down like this? I didn't think so."

"Alright, alright." Young said, watching as the newly revived Pyrrha and Weiss were embraced by their teams. He let out a small sigh when he saw Ruby pick up and embrace Weiss, a massive smile on the younger girl's face.

Unfortunately for him, DAM noticed too. "You okay?" he said, looking at where Young's eyes fell.

"Yeah," said Young "It's just... well... I've sort of, kind of got this little... fan crush... on Ruby..."

"You mean?" DAM asked. Young nodded with a small, sad smile. "Oh my God, you and Ru-"

Young quickly silenced the other author by clamping his hands over his mouth. "Another word and you take lightning to the face."

oxoxoxo

As the night ended, the guests began to leave, each one carrying with them the tale of a new adventure, a success that put a spring in their step, and a bag full of sweets.

Zivon watched them all leave before turning back to his studio lot. He let out a deep sigh. "Well, now I just have to clean up all the zombie ash and somehow close a fissure. Oh yeah, this will be fun..."

_Credits roll to "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons_

_Author: Zivon96_

_Co-Authors: DeadAliveManiac, Scarecrow'sMainFan, YoungSamurai18_

_Cast: Richard Castle_

_Kate Beckett_

_Ruby Rose_

_Weiss Schnee_

_Blake Belladonna_

_Yang Xiao Long_

_Crona Gorgon_

_Kurumu Kurono_

_Erwin Frundsberg_

_Vlad Paler_

_Ben Aparte_

_The Doctor (Eleven)_

_Jaune Arc_

_Nora Valkyrie_

_Pyrrha Nikos_

_Lie Ren_

_Kratos_

_Thatch Edwards_

_Maria Gaia_

_Alison Zu_

_Francois Delatrois_

_Special Guests: Ragnarok_

_Michael Myers (dressed as Jason Voorhees)_

_Tara Gilesbie_

_Hannibal Barca_

_Gustavus Adolphus_

_Isaac Brock_

_Robert E Lee_

"Wait a minute," Zivon interrupted "The credits are right, where did the Deadliest Warriors go?"

oxoxoxo

Hannibal sat in the corner of DAM's studio in the foetal position. The other warriors had left once it was discovered that the party was over, but that... that... THING was still out there. He could hear its spoon tapping on the door to the room he was hiding in.

Outside, the Ginosaji kept hitting the door with his spoon. Eventually, the sound would drive him mad. When someone opened the door, the Carthaginian was his. Maybe he could put his helmet back on him...

At least, that's what the Ginosaji thought, until a needle was injected into his neck. As his senses began to fade, a voice said softly in his ear "You are a difficult one to find." Then everything went black.

When the Ginosaji awoke, he was in a room lined with plastic wrap, strapped to a table covered in the same substance. Looking down on himself, he realized that his spoon was gone, his backup spoons were gone, even his clothes were gone. He struggled against his bindings but to no avail.

"You're awake." Said a voice. The Ginosaji turned to its source to see it was the same man who injected him with the needle. He was of average height dressed in a splatter mask and a leather apron. He could see brown eyes full of repressed madness and blonde hair under the mask. "Good," he said, picking up a scalpel. "we can begin."

He ran the blade down the side of the Ginosaji's cheek, the demon hissing in pain as blood was drawn. The man took a small drop in a pipette and placed it in between two microscope slides. "Oh, I've never collected black blood before." He said. "I assume you know why you're here. This is for everyone you've ever killed. You see, I don't deny I'm a killer, but I don't just pick victims at random. No, I pick the worst of the worst to kill, and you, you're worse than anyone I've ever seen." He drew one of the Ginosaji's spoons and held it in front of his face. "You follow a man for years hitting him with one of these again and again and again and again... I could go on, but I think you get my point."

The man then drew a butcher's cleaver and bone saw. "I'm not sure if I can kill you completely, but I'm sure as hell going to slow you down." With that, he raised the knife.

_Special guests continued: The Ginosaji_

_Dexter Morgan_

_Special thanks to all my co-authors for giving me ideas to work with, and to anyone who has ever read or reviewed one of my stories._

The Eleventh Doctor stood in front of a blank screen as he looked around. "Well, the story's over, not sure why I'm here." He muttered. "Well, happy Halloween to you all!" He said, turning to walk away, revealing that the back of his Captain's uniform was blank.


End file.
